Asesinada
by THOMS
Summary: chelsea ha sido inculpada de matar a su mejor amiga raven, pero...en realidad fue ella?...
1. 20 años

**aclaración:**

lo cambie un poco para poder adaptarlo a llo k tengo plaeado

**THOMS**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Quién, quien, quien fue el asesino¿quién mató a Raven?- se preguntaba Chelsea desde su celda húmeda y obscura tomada de los barrotes fríos y gruesos; Ella con lagrimas en sus ojos no dejaba de preguntárselo una y otra vez mirando hacia la nada tratando de recordar lo que había pasado aquel día.

Mientras tanto Víctor no dejaba de culparse, a él y a todos sus cómplices de guardar el secreto de aquel asesinato en el que nadie sabia quien había sido el culpable y de no haber sido por Chelsea aún seguirían las investigaciones.

Aquel día, hacía casi 20 años, oscuro y lluvioso en el que gota a gota impedían el paso de cualquier persona los ocho viajeros: Raven, Víctor, Tanya, Cory, Chelase, Eddie, Devón y Alana, se quedaron en el hotel, hotel que eligieron para su viaje de placer. Chelsea, una mujer muy guapa, alta, de cabellos rojizos y ojos hermosos color café, regresaba del comedor con comida para sus dos mejores amigos: Raven y Eddie. Con la cual intentaba contentarse por una pelea que habían tenido los tres.

Al entrar a la recamara donde se encontraba Raven no dio crédito a sus ojos, hubo un silencio sepulcral interrumpido por el choque de la bandeja de comida contra el suelo, que se resbalo de las manos de su dueña. Su cara se había transformado de dulce y tierna a una cara de terror y miedo, vio a su mejor amiga tirada en el suelo envuelta en sangre, aún se le notaba el miedo y el dolor en su rostro.

Una gota se deslizó por la mejilla de Chelsea abriendo paso a muchas, muchas más. Caminó lentamente al cuerpo sin vida de Baxter. Se hincó frente a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, se percató de que había un pañuelo tras de ella, lo tomó y con él limpió la cara de su amiga para poder pedirle perdón y ... darle el último adiós...

En ese momento entró Eddie acompañado de Devón, este último gritó pidiendo ayuda, mientras que Thomas llamaba a la policía.

En el juicio Chelsea se cansó de decir que era inocente que ella no había matado a Raven.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando maldijo a todos y a cada uno de los que la traicionaron.

Uno por uno fueron inculpándola más y más, todos sin angustia ni temor a decir "Ella fue, ella mató a Raven, es una asesina"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

espero k les halla gustado, aunk esta muy cortoespero k los proximos esten un paco mas extensos...

PD: dejen reviews porfa

Firma: THOMS


	2. libre al fin ¡¡¡

**aclaración:**

hice algunos cambios para poder adaptar los siguientes capitulos

**agradecimiento:**

a todos los k me mandaron reviews , x k me animaron a escribir este capitulo

**THOMS**

* * *

Ala mañana siguiente el abogado de Chelsea, Ben Sturquie, apareció frente a la celda de Daniels.

_Lo logramos_- murmuró mirando hacia la cama en la que se encontraba dormida tiernamente la pelirroja. Ella, aún con sueño, abrió los ojos _-¿qué, que fue lo que logramos?_ -preguntó desconcertada.

_Otra oportunidad, el indulto, en el que puedes salir libre_- contestó su abogado.

_Ja¡_ -dijo Chelsea con cuya voz opacó la alegría de Sturquie -_ ya no confió en esos indultos lo hemos solicitado 10 veces y en ninguna nos lo han concedido. Me sé de memoria lo que me van a decir: Chelsea Daniels, el indulto que usted y su abogado han solicitado queda negado´ , ya hasta aprendí que hay en ese cuarto._

En ese momento llegó un policía con unas esposas en la mano, con las que sujetó fuertemente las manos de la pelirroja. Se la llevó a una puerta no muy lejos de ahí, Ben solo alcanzó a decirle _suerte_ en cuanto pasó frente a él.

Al entrar a la oficina ella reconoció todo tal cual estaba la última vez que entró incluyendo a un señor canoso y barbón que estaba esperándola, El muy cordial le pidió que se sentara pero Chelsea se negó, no quería ponerse cómoda, sabía que, terminada la sesión, volvería a su celda.

El juez solo movió la cabeza para indicar que estaba de acuerdo y empezó a mover papeles como si se le hubiera perdido alguno. Durante ese papeleo la chica tuvo una inquietud que hace mucho no sentía, la esperanza... la esperanza de que, esta vez si le concedieran la libertad ... y también de poder tener una vida normal como cualquiera fuera de ese lugar tan espantoso en el cual la encerraron injustamente.

Cuando el barbón se detuvo a mirar uno de los papeles, al parecer el que estaba buscando, Daniels sentía miedo, miedo de peder esa ilusión de nuevo, ya ni siquiera ponía atención, se lo sabía de memoria.

El juez tomó sus lentes gruesos y se los puso para empezar a leer.

_Chelsea Daniels, el indulto que usted y su abogado han solicitado ha sido negado_ es lo que pasaba por la mente de Chelsea en esos momentos...

_Chelsea Daniels, el indulto que usted y su abogado han solicitado ha sido aceptado, desde este momento usted es libre_- dijo el señor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿_Qué, me lo puede repetir, creo que no escuche bien_- dijo Chelsea con la cara esperanzada

_Chelsea Daniels_... -obedeció el juez con un rostro alegre-..._No, no lo último_- interrumpió la pelirroja

_Ah¡...desde este momento usted es libre_- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

La sonrisa de la chica era encantadora su cara se volvió a iluminar, ese rostro que no se había visto hace 20 años, en los que todos sus amigos la traicionaron...

El policía se acercó lentamente a quitarle las esposas. Ella con lagrimas de felicidad se abalanzó contra el policía y, abrazándolo le dijo ¡_Gracias, muchas gracias¡_

Al salir de la oficina donde le concedieron la libertad Chelsea no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, por fin sería libre después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto dolor...

Esa misma tarde, cuando atravesó la puerta de salida del lugar en el que la encerraron, miro como todo había cambiado desde que la aprisionaron por su mente pasaron todo tipo de pensamientos tenia tanta felicidad, esperanza, sueños, ilusiones...sentimientos que compartían lugar con el rencor el dolor, el ansia de saber quien mató a su amiga y sobre todo... venganza...

* * *

creo k esta bn para ser mi primer fict ... tal vez ponga un lemmon pero necesito reviews¡ x(

se aceptan sugerencias ... y comentarios ... y criticas etc...

PD. dejen reviews... como harto vdd?

no olviden que decir tu opinión no esta demás

ah¡... ya les dije k dejaran reviews?...jejeje :p


	3. Confusión y engaño

**Disculpas**a todos aquellos que se desesperaron por que no subía el capítulo. pero esque tube un paro de ideas y no se me ocurría nada, o, cuando por fin se me ocurría algo se me olvidaba por que no tenía en que escribir...etc.

**Agradecimientos **a mi amiga KARLA (kpb182, kpb weasley,viridiane wood, angela snape... o como la conoscan...) ya que ella me ayudó mucho para poder escribir este capitulo

tambien a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer esta historia, en especial a RSmoony y pucca porque las admiro mucho no se porque P ..jejeje

bno ya me despido para que empiecen a leer...

THOMS

* * *

**En el Capítulo Anterior**

Esa misma tarde, cuando atravesó la puerta de salida del lugar en el que la encerraron, miro como todo había cambiado desde que la aprisionaron, por su mente pasaron todo tipo de pensamientos tenia tanta felicidad, esperanza, sueños, ilusiones...sentimientos que compartían lugar con el rencor, el dolor, el ansia de saber quien mató a su amiga y sobre todo... venganza...

**En el Aereopuerto...**

Ese mismo día Chelsea compró un boleto de regreso a Londres , su ciudad natal, donde conoció a su mejor amiga, a su familia, y donde vive su hermano...su único hermano, Marshall.

Con apenas 2 años de edad estaba segura que no la reconocería, al pasar de 20 largos años en los que estuvo ausente, pero que , sin duda , sus padres tan queridos lo habían cuidado y sobrellevado por la vida. Aunque ella no estaba segura si la seguían queriendo, ya que durante el tiempo que estuvo presa no la habían visitado, hablado, ni siquiera escrito un carta, una mísera carta... eso la tenía muy preocupada...

¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos¿seguirían viviendo donde mismo¿cómo estará Marshall¿será un hombre de bien?... muchísimas preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras veía pasar, por la ventanilla del avión, la ciudad de que la retuvo tanto tiempo, tiempo que el asesino, el verdadero asesino de Raven, debió pagar , y que ella pagó tan solo por haber entrado a ese cuarto para pedir perdón...

Daniels, no le dejaba de dar vueltas al asesinato de Baxter...todos tenían razones, todos tenían motivos para querer su muerte, nadie deseaba que ella siguiera viviendo... todos eran muy vengativos, todos eran muy poderosos y muy, muy peligrosos...

Ella sabia que Devón traicionaba a Raven con Alana...

**FLASH BACK**

Chelsea llegó a la habitación de Devón, al querer tocar la puerta, encontró que ésta no estaba cerrada del todo, así que decidió entrar para sorprenderlo, se asomó y vió que Devón no estaba solo, si no con Alana...

_Mi amor yo te amo a ti y sólo a ti Raven no es nada, estoy con ella por diversión- _decía Devón mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos dorados de aquella hermosa chica

_Entonces déjala, déjala por el gran amor que sientes por mi y...- _replicó la chica suplicando casi de rodillas y estrujando a su amado-_ y...vámonos , si, en cuanto lleguemos a Londres, vámonos a otro lugar donde nadie nos pueda encontrar y que esa estúpida de Raven no nos pueda separar... ¿que te parece? _

Devón se impresionó, no esperaba esa respuesta- _mmm... no es mala idea, pero..._ _hay que planearlo para... que nadie se de cuenta de nuestro amor... y de nuestra huida..._

Daniels no lo pudo creer, el novio de su mejor amiga, el que le juraba amor, respeto y lealtad, la estaba traicionando con una de sus amigas

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**En la casa Baxter...**

Mi amor, mañana se cumplen 20 años desde que regresamos de aquel viaje en que asesinaron a nuestra hija,-Dijo una mujer morena, delgada, de pelo rizado y oscuro como la misma noche y un rostro angelical con un toque de maldad, que se iba acercando poco a poco a su esposo que yacía sentado en uno de los sofá con una copa de vino en mano y con la mirada perdida - por favor, deja de poner esa cara de amargado y anímate de saber que la culpable ya lo está pagando pudriéndose en la cárcel-continuó, abrasándolo seductoramente, posándose en sus hombros- anda vamos a dormir...-terminó con un beso en la mejilla de aquel hombre.

Él tomó el brazo de su mujer con su mano- Lo se , pero no dejo de pensar que ella no se merecía morir de esa forma y aún así¿que motivos tendría Chelsea para matarla, existen muchas preguntas que jamás tendrán una respuesta...- dijo con una voz suave

Lo sé Víctor, pero no necesitas responderlas, ella ya lo esta pagando, no tienes por que preocuparte, además ya es hora de dormir, vamos...

**Mientras tanto...**

Eddie se encontraba sentado en el despacho de tras el escritorio, moviendo papeles sin parar como buscando algo muy importante que no lograba encontrar, se le notaba la preocupación ,la angustia, el temor...

Se levantó de la silla pasó su mano sobre su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo al ver el pasillo oscuro solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que se localizaba al final de ese largo corredor, miró hacia ambos lados y caminó presuroso hacia la derecha donde se encontraban las escaleras; bajó lentamente , escalón por escalón tomado fuertemente del barandal de madera, al terminar su recorrido, caminó hacia la cocina , tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua, se o tomó profunda y rápidamente y l o colocó en la mesa tan fuerte que le ocasionó una pequeña quebradura

Tengo un mal presentimiento... algo va a pasar... pero no se que es- dijo aquel joven moreno, algo robusto con el cabello ondulado al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a respirar profundamente para poder calmarse

En ese justo momento entra un joven calvo, moreno, un poco gordo(n/a: para no poner robusto ... es k todos son morenos y robustos...¬¬);con los ojos entre abiertos y aún en pijama -¿qué pasa Edd¿estas bien?-pregunta con una voz rasposa por el sueño que tenía

Si claro Cory, no te preocupes, vuélvete a dormir, enseguida subo-le contestó Thomas para que no se preocupara

De acuerdo- Cory subió y desapareció de la vista de su amigo

Eddie se detuvo un momento a pensar, taló sus ojos con su mano izquierda para terminar tomando su tabique, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se metió en su habitación para poder descansar.

**Chelsea, al llegar al hotel al día siguiente...**

Me las pagarán, todos ustedes me la pagarán, tarde o temprano se arrepentirán de haberme traicionado, uno por uno van a ir cayendo y pidiéndome perdón de rodillas, arrastrándose para que no les haga daño-le replicaba Chelsea, temblando de la ira, a una foto donde se encontraban todas sus amistades o los que ella pensó que eran sus amigos apuntando a cada uno con su mano derecha- ¡se arrepentirán¡¡les juro que se arrepentirán!- siguió diciendo furiosa mientras arrojaba la fotografía directo a la pared y estallaba en llanto cayendo de rodillas en el suelo - ¿por qué¿por que me traicionaron?

Eran mis amigos, yo o la maté... fue uno de ustedes...- su rostro cambió del llanto con furia y tristeza a uno de dolor, sufrimiento, odio, locura, perdición... - si... uno de ustedes mató a Raven... lo se... lo descubriré... y le conviene que se cuide porque va a pagar por cada minuto que estuve encerrada por su culpa,... veinte años es mucho tiempo, tiempo que le guarde rencor a cada uno , y todo ese odio será para el asesino que dejó que me pudriera en la cárcel... se va a arrepentir... ¡todos lo harán!...- el llanto volvió, acompañado de una gran calma y paz , ella se recostó sobre la cama y abrazó su almohada con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales fueron desapareciendo conforme ella se iba quedando dormida.

...Al despertar se sentía muy entusiasmada, renovada, dispuesta a todo con tal de borrar la mala imagen que, seguramente, sus padres han de haber tenido de ella.

Tomó su bolsa y se sentó en la cama, sacó de su bolsa unas llaves y las miró detenidamente como diciendo: "las extrañé" –Debo visitar a mis padres, ya no aguanto mas por verlos, y Marshall... espero que esté bien, que todos estén bien... ojalá que no hallan salido de la casa para poder visitarlos, les quiero dar una gran sorpresa- dijo entusiasmada

Se levantó de la cama y no esperó ni un momento para dirigirse a la puerta, salió inmediatamente del hotel para dirigirse a la que fue su casa y que ella esperaba lo siguiera siendo...

Al llegar a la casa, la miró detenidamente observando cada detalle: el color azulado de la fachada con algunas partes despintadas, las ventas con las rejas un poco oxidadas, el jardín con las flores marchitas, el pasto muy alto, la acera polvorienta,... le parecía extraño, su madre no era muy fanática de la limpieza, pero tampoco permitiría que su casa se viera tan... tan ... sucia, en especial por fuera...

Caminó, atravesando el jardín, tomó la llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo que también estaba un poco oxidado, giró la llave y abrió la puerta...

... su casa estaba muy sucia, con telarañas en las paredes, cada cosa que veía estaba quebrada y con polvo. Daniels siguió caminando por aquella casa en la que vivió, abría cada puerta que tenía a la mano y en todas las habitaciones encontraba lo mismo... tirados y sucios

Siguió recorriendo las habitaciones poco a poco, triste e impresionada, al llegar a la que solía ser su habitación, se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiró profundo, y entró... no había nada... ni un solo mueble, todo lo que había era polvo e insectos muertos en el suelo y un pequeño agujero en la pared del cual salió un ratón a toda velocidad atravesando la habitación y asustando a la chica, ésta cayó de rodillas y sus ojos se enrojecieron...

No, no voy a llorar, sabía que esto podía pasar, que mis padres se mudarían y venderían todas sus cosas- susurró limpiándose los ojos con la mano izquierda- voy a limpiar todo esto y aquí voy a vivir, como lo hice hace tanto tiempo, mientras tanto me seguiré hospedando en el hotel y me dedicaré a buscar a mis padres y encontrar a mis "amigos" y averiguar quien fue el asesino-se dijo a sí misma, se puso de pie y salió de la casa en dirección al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

**Al mismo tiempo...**

mi amor, me has hecho tan feliz- dijo una señorita de cabellos dorados recostada sobre la cama abrazada a un hombre de cabello rizado- a tu lado soy la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, de amo con todo mi corazón.- suspiró.

Yo también te amo-le contestó aquel hombre dándole un beso en la cabeza- mi amor...que felicidad, desgraciada mente se tiene que terminar porque tengo que irme al trabajo-continuó levantándose de la cama y poniéndose el pantalón

Si tienes razón- ella se sentó en la cama y poniéndose una bata-el estúpido trabajo vuelve a arruinar nuestras vidas- cerrando la puerta del baño en el cual ella permaneció dentro.

Nuestros hijos son lo más maravilloso que nos ha podido brindar la vida: mar, dev y por supuesto la pequeña any, tres maravillosos hijos que hemos criado...- dijo el joven poniéndose la camisa

Toc toc ...¿se puede? –interrumpió un muchacho delgado, alto, con un rojo intenso en su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro- sólo quería decirte que ya tengo los papeles que me pediste me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos pero lo logré

Que bueno, me urgían, con esto podemos ganar muchísimo dinero y apoderarnos de varias " pequeñas empresas"-contestó su padre tomando esos papeles con ambas manos y riéndose disimuladamente

Dev, recuerda que tenemos que ir con Víctor a comer, no podemos faltar- mencionó Alana saliendo del baño y amarrándose el cabello con una liga.

Es cierto no podemos despreciar su invitación creo que es algo importante lo que nos tiene que decir- contestó Carther – Pero ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde...- prosiguió entreponiéndose el saco y tomando del hombro a su hijo.

**Mientras tanto...**

¿qué pasó anoche Edd?- preguntó Cory sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala donde se encontraba su compañero observando detenidamente la chimenea

solo... no podía dormir... y tenía un poco de sed...es todo-suspiró- nada de que preocuparse- contestó Thomas

no estarás preocupado por el aniversario¿o si?-preguntó el calvo, como dándole una indirecta

Eddie se impresionó por la pregunta que le habían hecho que se quedó callado unos segundos sin saber que contestarle- ... eh...no..claro que no, eso es absurdo, ella era mi mejor amiga y no se merecía morir, sin embargo, eso fue hace mucho, ya pertenece al pasado.

Si, tienes razón, pertenece al pasado, eso ya quedó olvidado y olvidado seguirá, les suplico que no hablen de ese tema en esta casa, ya saben que ha Víctor le afecta mucho- interrumpió la madre de Cory, entrando a la sala en la que estaban platicando su hijo y su ahijado

Si, perdón, no debemos hablar de eso, eso fue hace mucho y debe quedar en el olvido...- se disculpó ese hombre con su madre

Muy bien, ahora Eddie necesito que vallas a entregarle este sobre a Devón, lo encontrarás en el restaurante "Charlote".- continuó esa señora sacando un sobre color café de su abrigo de piel negro.- Iría yo misma pero no tengo ganas de verlo, dile que no pude ir ...que estoy muy ocupada...

De acuerdo "señora B" – contestó aquel muchacho levantándose del sillón y recibiendo el sobre – e iré y se lo entregaré ¿no quiere que le diga algo o que le pida que me dé algo?-preguntó para alagar a su madrina

No, no por el momento no- se detuvo a pensar un poco- o...tal vez quizá si, ven, acompáñame- ordenó a Eddie, el cual la siguió.

Ellos entraron en el despacho de aquella gran mansión, el cual era muy amplio con una chimenea a la derecha, con unos sillones a su alrededor , al fondo de la habitación se distinguía un gran escritorio delante de un inmenso librero que cubría la pared por completo.

Tania entró primero seguida de su ahijado, éste se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones y colocó el sobre que le habían dado a un costado

Qué quieres que le diga a Devón- preguntó algo desinteresado

Solo dile que no lo vuelva a hacer o lo lamentará- contestó muy seria

¿qué te hizo?- dijo poniendo más interés en la conversación

eso es algo que no te incumbe, no necesito responderte- dijo fríamente girando su cuerpo hacia la chimenea

no , pero quiero que lo hagas- se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en los brazos de la morena- sabes que puedes confiar en mi , lo has hecho durante muchos años, no quebrantaré tu confianza, ni hoy, ni nunca, eso , tenlo por seguro.

Lo sé- retirándose del las manos de Eddie- a ti confiaría mi vida, sin embargo, esto no se trata de confianza-dijo acariciando sus propios hombros

Vamos Tania, necesito saberlo, me preocupa todo lo que te pase, a ti y a toda tu familia, sabes que los quiero y aprecio mucho en especial después de que me recibieron en su casa cuando murieron mis padres, además, tú y Víctor son mis padrinos de..- 1sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y llenarse de lágrimas.

Tania se acercó para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo-ya, no llores, sabes que ya no es tu esposa, ella perdió ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

Si, lo sé, pero ya no seguiremos hablando de esto venimos aquí para que me dijeras que te hizo Devón- insistió limpiándose los ojos

De acuerdo te lo diré- dijo Tania algo decepcionada de sí misma- lo que pasó fue... que... no, no puedo decírtelo, y ya no insistas más que no te lo diré- reclamó enojada

Ok, ok , ya no te voy a insistir, y ya te voy a dejar en paz.- tomó el sobre – ya me voy a hacerte este favor¡¡adiós! – cerró la puerta fuerte mente al salir del despacho

Lo siento mucho Eddie, pero no puedo revelarte lo que me hizo el estúpido de Devón- se dijo a sí misma sentándose en uno de los sillones

**Flash Back**

Tania eres una mujer muy excitante¿lo sabias?- le dijo Devón a esa mujer mientras acariciaba su cabello

Si, ya me lo habían dicho-contestó acariciando la mejilla de "Devy"

Me encantas Tania-dijo mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo salvajemente hacia el y le daba un beso en la boca.

Ella correspondió el beso por unos instantes, pero se retiró inmediatamente de ese lugar- no, esto está mal, no puede ser¿y Víctor¿y Alana?- mencionó preocupada

Ellos no importan ahora, tenemos que consumar nuestros sentimientos- se acercaba de nuevo lentamente

¡no!- dijo tratándose de resistir

vamos, yo sé que si quieres hacerlo, obedece a tus sentimientos en estos momentos- la tomó por los brazos y la besó muy agresivamente.

Ella trató de defenderse golpeando un poco a Devón, pero esos golpes se transformaron en caricias

Ella acariciaba la nuca de su amante pero, sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a la cintura y poder quitarle la camisa mientras que Devón desabrochaba poco a poco la blusa tan fuerte que se desprendieron algunos botones...

... en la habitación subía la temperatura poco a poco al estar ellos desnudos, con caricias, abrazos, besos...

"Devy" se encontraba acostado en la cama tomado de la cintura de su amante, en lo que ella disfrutaba brincando sentada sobre el pene con las manos sobre sus pechos... a ambos se les reflejaba en sus rostros felicidad, satisfacción, cansancio, lujuria...

**Fin del Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

... no estoy muy convencido de como se acaba, pero ya lo quería subir¡ estaba desesperado... comprendan...

bno kisiera saber si les gustó o no, o si kieren que cambie algo ya saben como hacerlo ¡ dejerREVIEWS!

THOMS

para hacerlo solo hagan clic aqui abajo en "GO" (summit review) y ya¡ solo pongan su nombre y lo que kieran decir OK?... bueno bye¡ )


End file.
